


Texts of James Madison

by Nonexistent_Dragon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, self hate, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistent_Dragon/pseuds/Nonexistent_Dragon
Summary: TrueFrancophile: like what did I do to deserve a wonderful person such as you
NetflixandNyQuil: same could be said of you.





	

TrueFrancophile: I'm in such bad mood

NetflixandNyQuil: oh, love, I'm sorry to hear that

TrueFrancophile: like I just want to sob honestly....

NetflixandNyQuil: what days events led to this?

TrueFrancophile: well the dance girls just are being prissy bitches and called me a faggot, lard ass, attention whore and just a lot of fucking true shit, and it is ruining my self esteem right now. I mean I can't actually be a bundle of sticks used for kindling, so their dumb hoes on that part. But like I honestly thought we were done with the whole "he's gay oh man better make him feel worse about himself" shtick. But that's whatever. the lard ass thing did really fuck me up because I am trying really hard to lose a lot of weight and you know that. Attention whore was the one that really got me though James, like bad, I'm just trying to do what everyone is telling me to do and that's be who you are and a part of me lives for drama and attention, and I can't really help that, but I keep it to a min ya know? Like with you, it's like "look at only me!" but that's just because I'm clingy af, and am super worried that someone else better will walk by and you'll be gone and I'll be alone. But like other than that I'm not a total attention whore right?

NetflixandNyQuil: first off all those things they said about you are no where near true so you need not worry about that.

NetflixandNyQuil: but in specifics, the faggot comment is just them trying to make up for the fact that their not dating you and 100% wish they were, so don't mind those criticisms.

NetflixandNyQuil: the lard ass thing is bull crap, you are so perfect and beautiful in every way shape and form, you need not lose any weight. If you think you need to, fine I love you either way, but if becomes unhealthy like last time then I have to tell you to stop. It's your body and they shouldn't care what you do with it or what the numbers on a dumb scale say, and honestly you should only think of yourself and allow yourself to feel comfortable in your own skin.

NetflixandNyQuil: the attention whore ordeal is just a case of them not understanding or wanting to get to know you, you are such a large person, personally wise, and you just don't function properly unless in the spotlight. This is no bad trait though, you just feed off of the attention and live for being the center of your own universe, and that's normal for anyone to wish for the spotlight or crave a person's consideration, you just enjoy letting others know your strong opinions on matters. You feel alone so easily you just never want to go to that dark place so you keep others interest on you. Nothing about that is wrong, or should be criticized, it's just a part of you that they will have to live with. You are no attention whore, you just know you shine in the spotlight.

NetflixandNyQuil: sorry I babbled a bit, I hope I got my point across.

TrueFrancophile: like what did I do to deserve a wonderful person such as you

NetflixandNyQuil: same could be said of you.

TrueFrancophile: I love you, James, with all my being

NetflixandNyQuil: I love you as well Thomas, I hope you feel a bit better now


End file.
